


神爱世人

by solenoid



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solenoid/pseuds/solenoid
Summary: 你是我的造物主，我将永远爱你。
Relationships: 老番茄/Lexburner
Kudos: 42





	神爱世人

lex自己一个人生活好久了。

陪伴他的只有一个机器人。

是小的时候lex在垃圾场边找到的。

明明还很新，却被人抛弃了。

就像lex自己。

明明还很小，就没有父母了。

年幼的他看着毫无表情的机器人，机器人是全仿生的，红色和绿色的发丝挨着地面，被灰土弄脏了。半阖着的眼睛也是一只红一只绿的，显得无机质，不像是人类。

lex却觉得机器人在看着他。

也许是因为颜色漂染乱了，所以才被抛弃的吧？

lex也不知道他到底是怎么把那个快两个他高的机器人搬回去的。

只记得他那天拖着机器人回去的时候，走过的地方，有一户人家的阳台上，看到了亮眼的红色。是已经成熟的番茄，沉甸甸的，缀在白色的石质阳台和一片萋萋之中，像个小太阳。

后来他给机器人起名叫做老番茄。

老番茄什么都好，上到天文地理，下到厅堂厨房，他都会。lex不知道怎么会有人遗弃这样一个好的，几乎完美的机器人。

他甚至省下来一笔交学费的钱，因为学费又贵学校里的老师又没老番茄教的好。

lex在老番茄的陪伴下渐渐长大了。

从小孩儿蜕变成一个青涩的少年了。

少年总有这样那样的青春期烦恼：“老番茄老番茄，我这里立起来了。”

少年被老番茄保护的很好，没接触过任何一点垃圾色情信息。

他像张白纸。

老番茄想亲手给lex染上自己的颜色。

也许这就是他被作为残次品处理了的原因吧。

作为一个机器人，他会自私、嫉妒，会想要独占。

他不该有心的。

“没事，这是正常生理现象，说明你长大了。”老番茄摸了摸lex的头，眼睛暗了暗，“我来帮你。”

老番茄的仿生很彻底，他除了有个充电的接口其他和人类没什么两样。

他半跪下来，柔缓的褪去lex的裤子，用口含住了少年的青涩的柱体。

“呜呃呃呃呃呃呃呃？！嗯啊——老、老番茄，那里，不行唔啊哈……很脏的……”

lex双手无处安放般搭在老番茄肩上，像是迎合又像是抗拒。他咬着下嘴唇，毕竟是初遭情事，没有任何经验的小男孩。

一切都只能跟着眼前的机器人走。

很快lex就射了：“呜呜呜啊——！要到了——哈啊……老番、茄嗯，对不起……”

“没事，这是很正常的。”老番茄清理好少年珍贵的第一次的浓精。

“那、那以后我还能找你帮我吗？”少年红着脸发问，眼睛闪亮亮的。

“嗯。”

毕竟食髓知味，尝过一次欢愉的身体很快的就想要第二次第三次。

后来少年慢慢不满足于这样的快感了。

“老番茄——我还要嘛——”

“不行，射多了对身体不好。”

“老番茄——你最好了——”

“那好吧。”老番茄看起来像是妥协般的叹了口气，却将手伸入了更下面的地方，在lex还未开拓过的穴口打转。

手上还沾着lex刚刚射出来的白浊，就充当着润滑，试探性的按捏穴口的软肉。

lex虽然觉得很怪，但毕竟是他提出的要求，执行对象还是老番茄，他没有什么理由不信任他。

“放松一点。”

“嗯……”

老番茄一下一下的磨碾着穴口柔软的褶皱，将它们抚平又松手，嫩红色的穴肉很快就回弹。他的另一只手也没有闲着，顺着lex幼瘦的腰线往上，轻捏肋骨三两下之后环到胸前，搓揉着一边的乳首。

“唔呃、好痒啊老番茄哈哈。”

少年的衬衫大敞着，任其玩弄，笑容却很干净，像是恰好在午时开放的向日葵，让人生不起邪念。

老番茄没有停下，将一根手指探入lex未经人事的穴道，很有耐心的开垦。内里的软肉感觉到异物的侵入，颇为紧张的推拒着，湿湿热热的括约肌开合着咬住老番茄的手指。老番茄用手指在肠道内壁画圈，轻轻的向外扩张。

“感觉好奇怪……？”lex有些许的不安，但是他仍然没有任何防备的将身体脆弱的内部对老番茄开放。

“不要这么心急。”老番茄笑笑，看着lex纯粹的、干净的眼睛，又尽可能的加快了扩张的速度。

好想现在就将你拆吃入腹。

拣起你的骨头，

埋在我冰冷的身体里。

手指一点点深入，干涩的甬道慢慢湿润了起来，配合着高热，让人有种情迷意乱的错觉。

大概是lex前列腺生的浅，老番茄很快就找到了那一点。他半阖着眼睛状似不在意的轻划而过。

“呜噫噫噫噫呀哈啊——？！♡”

lex哪里遭受过这样密集而持续的快感，甘甜的快感从肠道里蔓延到全身，他忍不住微微绷直了脚尖。

“是这里吗？”老番茄坏心眼的按下去，重重的磨碾了两下，满意的看见lex爽的浑身发颤，舌尖微微吐出，发出像幼猫一般的吟哦声。

“唔……好、好舒服……”

lex的尾音带着餍足的颤抖，眼尾染上了红色，肠道柔软的内壁痉挛着涌出温热的体液。

他希望lex的欢愉是因为他。

他希望lex的快乐是因为他。

他希望lex的里里外外都是他的印记。

他只有lex了。

他也希望lex只有他。

玩闹的时光过得很快，lex体力不支睡着了。老番茄坐在旁边看着lex白净的脸颊，一遍又一遍的用目光描摹着lex心形的唇瓣，往下是lex白皙的脖颈。少年的脖颈曲线很优美，白嫩的发着光，可以隐隐看见青色的交叉的血管。

很脆弱，但也很美丽。

他用他仿生的手抚上了lex脆生生的喉管，感受着lex身体的温热。

我还能陪你多久？

少年长大的速度很快，他们相遇时lex才堪堪到达他的腰际，现在lex都快和老番茄一样高了，甚至还有超过老番茄的趋势。

整个人也从不爱与人交流的性格变得更开朗了。

但是他还是那个每天会跑过来向老番茄要亲亲，然后会很开心的小孩。本来应该很磕磕碰碰的生活因为老番茄的加入竟奇迹般的安稳，他鲜少见识人间险恶，开出来的自然是纯净的花朵。

lex喜欢缠着老番茄要，不过老番茄从来都不真的跟他做。他总是说：“等你再长大一点。”

“那要到什么时候啊？”

“等你十八岁之后吧。”

……

今天是lex人生中的第十八个十一月二十二号。

“老番茄！生日礼物！”一大清早lex就扑过去抱住老番茄，眼睛闪闪的。

老番茄在他的额头上印下浅浅的一吻：“想要什么？”

“嗯……想吃烤猪蹄。”

少年在清晨泠泠的阳光下拥住机器人，将头靠在他的肩膀上，小声的说话。

“你看今天我十八岁了啊。”lex的耳尖泛起红色，“来做吧？”

少年呵出的热气扑在老番茄的耳根上，又软又暖。

“茄哥哥——来做嘛来做嘛——”

美好的少年的清瘦而纤直的倩影在老番茄眼前晃荡。

晃荡的让老番茄感觉自己冰冷的机体开始沸腾，明明没有大部分感知的身体却开始感到干渴，处理中枢开始超载的运转。

操纵他的是lex的一举一动，一颦一笑。

老番茄禁不住开始微微的颤抖，尽管这颤抖lex并不能看见。

让他任性一次吧。

在他的机体生锈之前，在他的感官失灵之前。

他也拥住了lex。

在长年向老番茄求欢的情况下，lex的身体已经变得足够敏感。他很快的将自己的衣服扯掉，像个八爪鱼一样抱住了老番茄：“哎呀别这么磨叽，还当我是小孩儿呢？”

他咬咬老番茄的耳朵，鲜嫩的乳首在风中挺立起来，蹭过老番茄的仿生的皮肤。他白嫩嫩的手臂环住了老番茄的腰。

然后他亲吻了老番茄，那是一个不带什么情欲气息的吻，lex像小动物一样轻轻舔舐着老番茄的嘴唇，用小舌与他纠缠，亮晶晶的水线牵扯出来，在清晨的阳光下反着光。

“唔……”

作为人类的lex也许会缺氧到气喘，但老番茄不会。

他近乎是贪婪的感受着lex嘴唇的温度，感觉到处理器灼灼的发烫。

我只有你了，我只要你，好不好。

老番茄在lex到达极限的时候停下了吻，他用手轻轻揉弄着lex胸前红色的两点，在观察到少年身子的轻颤和喘息之后往下。他低下头含住lex的喉结轻咬，而后是脖颈和锁骨。少年的脊椎在背与脖子的连接处凸起美好的曲线。他却在这些干净而白皙的地方留下一片一片的红色和紫红色的印记，像是少年的身上开出了花朵，是红梅落雪。

他甚至闻到少年皮肉里散发出的香气。

老番茄的手也没闲着，他掐着lex的细腰，流连摩挲了一会儿后顺着腰线滑进了lex的臀沟，用指腹摩擦着穴口。

穴口很快变得温驯下来，开合着轻轻吮吸老番茄的手指。

因为经常玩弄的缘故，穴口很快就接纳了老番茄的一根手指，内里湿热的软肉挤挤挨挨的，有一点点艳红色透过穴口外露出来，显得又乖巧又可爱。

“你快点嘛——”

少年有些心急的一口咬在老番茄的肩头，伏在他耳边说些撩人的话。

快感逐渐升温，老番茄加快了扩张的速度，后穴里的手指已经增加到了三根，lex的大腿根也是滑滑腻腻的一片。

“呜……你再用力一点啊——”lex其实已经爽的有些乱七八糟了，眼前都出现些迷蒙的水雾，穴肉瑟缩着讨好侵入的手指，体液滴滴答答的淌出来，在床单上留下几个圆形的水渍。

老番茄的动作顿了顿，他快忍不住了。十几年以来压抑着的，也许算是情感的东西在线圈里沸腾到快要炸裂，他就像坐井观天的那只青蛙，只不过青蛙是坐在井里守着它的一角天空和安稳生活，老番茄是在黑暗里抓住了那唯一的一束光，他的世界里只有lex，也只要lex就可以了。

你捡到了我，所以我是只属于你的，我是只依附你的，我都是你的。

老番茄最后草草的再做了一会儿扩张，便抵着lex的穴口缓慢却坚定的深入。

lex从来没有感受过像这样肠道里的褶皱都被撑平的充实感和满足感，爽的他绷直了脚尖。但还没等他适应，老番茄就开始了动作。性器不容置喙的在瑟缩着的甬道里大开大合的抽插，深入到没有开拓过的地方去。

lex被顶的说不出话，完全看不出一开始的游刃有余的样子。他眼角旁泛起潮红，舌尖颤抖的露出来：“呃嗯呜呜呜……呜哈啊……你这一下……也、太快了吧……”

“不是你要求的吗？”老番茄笑笑，在lex白皙的臀肉上留下几道泛红的指印。

随着高频率的抽插，lex已经射了一次，白浊可怜兮兮的挂在已经完全的软成了一滩水的身体上，快感一波一波持续而绵长的袭来，口水不自觉的淌下，肠道蠕动吮吸着体内的性器，穴口餍足的翻出些艳红的软肉。

“老番茄……够了……可以、停了吗？哈啊……”

以前都是老番茄主动停下，他求着老番茄要，可今天的快感像是潮水一般无穷无尽的涌来，他爽的发颤的同时不禁的有些吓，lex只觉得后面又热又潮，像是要融化了。

“还不行，今天是你的生日啊，要好好的满足你才可以。”老番茄没有答应，反而变本加厉。他在lex的耳边留下几个湿哒哒的吻，痒的lex不禁往回缩。

下身的律动越来越快，穴肉开合着发出咕啾咕啾色情的水声，一下一下都精准的磨过前列腺，往更深的地方顶去。lex甚至都觉得老番茄顶到了他的乙状结肠，体液不断渗出来，爽的他七晕八素，泪水和其他什么乱七八糟的液体一并淌下。

“呜呜呜呜呜哇啊——嗯啊、又、又要去了呃呃呃呃呃呃呃哈啊♡”少年虽说算是经历过情事，但是如此激烈的性爱也是真真正正的头一回。大腿内侧和臀肉上都泛着淫靡的水光，还有红印子。

lex禁不住又射了一次，这次的精水稀了很多，惨兮兮的挂在小腹上，还有少许溅到了老番茄身上。他整个人瘫在老番茄身上大喘气：“是……真的不行了嗯啊啊啊——在做下去、就什么，也射不出来了呜呃……”

老番茄像是没听见一样，大约是听见了也不以为意，他肖想和眼前的少年融为一体太久了，如果他们是一个个体的话，lex就怎么也没有办法抛下他了。

性器研磨着肠道柔软的每一处，像是要将所有的褶皱都抚平，老番茄掐着lex颤抖的腰，透过皮肉抚摸着少年的肋骨。

“呜呜呜唔噫呀呀呀呀——！♡”lex的尖叫声蓄在喉咙里，含含糊糊甜甜哑哑的，像是幼猫一般。他平日里喜欢笑的时候眯起来的眼睛现在也含不住泪水，扑簌扑簌的掉下来。过量的快感让lex觉得好像快要死掉一样，眼前所有东西都看不真切，耳朵嗡嗡的像是耳鸣了。

“不呜、不要了呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜——哈啊……噫唔啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……我不行了茄哥哥、哥哥呜呜呜呜不要了不要了呜呜呜呜呜呜——”lex已经受不住了，他哑哑的哭着，声音软软糯糯的，像小猫爪子抓挠一样。他的手使劲扒拉着老番茄的背，不过可惜在机器人的身上是挠不出红痕的。

老番茄依然自顾自的在lex的身体里抽送：“你还没有到达极限，在你完全满足之前我是不会停下的。”

伞状的前端一点点深入柔嫩的肠道，只是轻轻的触碰也让内里痉挛不止，甚至有一波波的热水涌出，老番茄近乎贪婪的汲取着lex身上的温度，他头一回觉得机械的身体能够如此的温暖。

随着一次大力的抽插，甬道的内壁剧烈的痉挛，lex像是抓着水里的浮木一般抱住老番茄，他都哭哑了，四肢软软的挂在老番茄身上，但是什么都没有射出来，他干性高潮了。

“老番茄……我们……哈啊，我们结婚好不好？”少年精疲力尽的瘫着，最先说出的却是这样一句话。

“我们现在做的、事情……是只有爱人之间才能、做的吧……？其实我知道……哈啊……”lex累的半眯着眼，“老番茄，我好喜欢你啊，你是不是也、喜欢我……所以才跟我做……”

“我们做一辈子的夫妻好不好？”

早晨的阳光洒进来，照的lex的皮肤白嫩的发着光，他眼睛里反射的老番茄也是发着光的。

“不，不要一辈子。”少年突然改口，“三辈子吧？好像有点太长了，你会不会讨厌我了……”

lex说着说着声音越来越小，到后来直接睡着了，他太累了。

老番茄默默的看着他，像人类看着造物主那样。他为lex细心的做了清理。

我的眼睛是假的，但是我仍然能看见你。

我的耳朵是假的，但是我仍然能听见你。

我的双脚是假的，但是我仍然能走到你身边。

我的声带是假的，但是我仍然能祈求你。

我的双臂是假的，但是我仍然将拥抱你。

你是我的造物主，我将永远爱你。


End file.
